


To: Goku

by MARS (SuperFortress)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Art, M/M, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFortress/pseuds/MARS
Summary: Goku knows exactly what he wants for Christmas. (SORRY I WAS LATE)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesleytonyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/gifts).



There's nothing more exciting than coming down to see what's under the tree Christmas morning, right?

 


End file.
